cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Steven Santos
Steven Spriter is a CAW superstar who debuted December 19th 2009. He is a former DCO Superstar and New-WWE Raw Superstar and a current member of NAW, IWT, WCW & Jeri-MAX. He is a two time NAW Intercontinental Champion, a four time NAW Hardcore Champion, a two time CAW Champion of Champions , a four time IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Champion, a one time IWT Legends Champion, a one time IWT Legends Tag Team Champion, a one time WCW Intercontinental Championship, a two time WEDF Hardcore Champion and a one time IWT Spritenation Championship. He is also the first IWT Undercard Triple Crown Champion. You can interact with Spriter at this link: http://www.youtube.com/user/3rdGenerationSprite Developing CAW Organization (2009 - 2010) He made his CAW and DCO debut against Frank Sinatra in the first round of the DCO Tournament on 12-13-2009. He would then proceed to the next round only to lose to Jerry Atric. After this he made no further appearances in DCO as Danny Jackpot would bring Spriter up into the main NAW Roster. New Age Wrestling (2010 - ) Spriter would make his debut in NAW as the new member of Raven's Flock, he would defeat Pornoman in a handicap match with Raven for the NAW Intercontinental Championship at New-WWE/NAW Night of Champions. Due to Spriter pinning Pornoman, Spriter would become the new NAW Intercontinental Champion. Spriter would then be entered into a 8 Man Battle Royal to determine who would face Bret Hart at NAW CAW Battlefield, but he would be eliminated by Larry It. Spriter would not appear again until NAW Destruction Zone when he would compete in another 8 Man Battle Royal but this time with the NAW Intercontinental Championship on the line. He would be eliminated by Tito, causing Spriter to lose the Intercontinental Championship. 'NAW Territory Split (2010)' After NAW Destruction Zone there would be a territory split with two brands, NAW South & NAW North. Spriter would go on to wrestle in NAW North and he would become the owner of NAW South. In Spriter's NAW North debut he would team with Andrew Liana to defeat The Dudleyz. In the next episode Spriter would face off against Chris Johansen and Larry It and Kane for a chance to face The Rock at NAW North Full Potential for the NAW World Heavyweight Championship, however he would lose. At Full Potential it was announced that The Flock, Spriter, Ryan ReX and Shawn Dynasty, had been disbanded. This would not affect Spriter as much as the other two as Spriter did not have much contact with Ryan ReX and Shawn Dynasty after Raven had left the NAW Roster. The three then faced off where the winner would become a No. 1 Contender to the NAW World Heavyweight Championship. Even though Spriter landed his finishing move onto Shawn Dynasty, Ryan ReX would steal the win. Frustrated over this loss he blamed Shawn Dynasty for not kicking out. This sparked a rivalry between the two where Spriter would attack Shawn Dynasty match after match. During this time Spriter was booked to face off against Bret Michaels, but Bret was attacked by Pornoman before the match allowing Spriter to pick up an easy win. At NAW Anarchy Anniversary 2010 Spriter would lose to Shawn Dynasty. After this in NAW's, new webmatch type show called, Hardcore Madness. During this Spriter would win his first NAW Hardcore Championship against ACWL's Luigi. After this he would retain instantly against Machojef, but he would lose the title after this to Larry It. After this Spriter was voted into a tournament to determine the new NAW Intercontinental Championship. Spriter defeated Dvon Dudley to face Ryan ReX, the only remaining Flock Member Spriter never defeated, at NAW North Vendetta II. Spriter defeated Danny Jackpot in a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors allowing him to compete in a NAW Hardcore Championship match against XtremeTony, Guile and Arthur "Bonecrusher" Johnson in a Steel Cage match where Spriter escaped the cage allowing him to win his second NAW Hardcore Championship. Hours later Spriter would lose the Hardcore Championship to Matt Hardy. Spriter would compete in a 4 man battle royal against Ryan ReX, Kane & Larry It where Spriter would be eliminated by his Vendetta II opponent, Ryan ReX. At Vendetta II Spriter was defeated by Ryan ReX, which was called a close match and could possibly be NAW's MOTY. Soon after this NAW would close it's doors leaving Steven without a job. On what appeared to be a one match only return of NAW, Spriter would finally be able to defeat Larry It, who was his current partner in New-WWE. 'NAW Return (2010 - )' On the return of NAW he would team up with Larry It once again to face off against Chris Johansen and Ryan ReX, where the winning team would face off against each other at NAW Mayhem 20 for the Intercontinental Championship, where he and Larry It would be successful. On NAW Mayhem 20 Spriter would defeat Larry It once again to become the new NAW Intercontinental Champion. He would compete in a 20 man Battle Royal for the NAW Hardcore Championship and the CAW Champion of Champions and win it. On NAW Voltage 2 Spriter faced Ryan ReX in what would be a NAW Vendetta II rematch, which Spriter would lose. On NAW Voltage 5 Spriter would drop the NAW Intercontinental Championship to Larry It his long time rival and friend. On NAW Voltage 10 Spriter would team with Biff Andreas to defeat Ryan ReX and The Crippler. New-WWE Raw (2010) Soon after NAW closed it's doors Spriter was picked up by Raw. He would make his first New-WWE appearance attacking Danny Jackpot and Jason Hawkinz at New-WWE Night of Champions 2 with the help of Larry It. On the following episode of Raw Steven Spriter would make his in-ring debut against Evan Scottland in a winning effort, and showing a new finisher. The following week he would defeat Brent Harvanator debuting another finisher. He would enter a mini tournament for the chance to face off against The Miz for the United States Championship, but would lose to Lemarcus Carter, giving Spriter his first loss in New-WWE. Spriter wanting revenge would take his frustrations out on Lemarcus' tag team partner, Matt Mayhem where Spriter would defeat him. The following Raw after Hell in a Cell, Spriter was booked into a match with Danny Jackpot. However Danny had instead brought a replacement of for the match which turned out to be the returning Bret Michaels, who wanted to beat some respect into Spriter. After this he would qualify for the WWE Championship Scramble Match at The Bash by beating Dylan Connell. He would then face Bret Michaels once again but in a winning effort. He would lose in the WWE Championship Scramble Match at The Bash. This would mark Spriter's final appearance as part of the Raw roster, as he left New-WWE to return to NAW following its revival. New-WWE Smackdown (2010) Spriter would appear on New-WWE Smackdown in a Young Lions Cup rematch against Bryan Davis in a losing effort. It's Walleh Time (2010 - ) Sprite would sign a contact to make appearances in IWT. He made his first appearance by defeating Jason Matthews for the Ironman Metalheavyweight Championship. He would then make his debut match which was at the IWT World Title, Road to the Gold Tournament Match facing Kurt Angle, however he would lose due to outside interference from Jason Matthews. At a lWT house show, Sprite would defeat TY to become the IWT Japanese Champion which he would rename to the IWT Spritenation Championship. On several house shows he would capture the IWT Legends Championship and the IWT Legends Tag Team Championship with CYBERDOMAINIAN, this would make Spriter one of the 3 people who are currently eligible to claim the Denny's Grandslam with only the KO-I Tag Team Championship and the IWT World Championship left to capture. At IWT One Night Stand, Spriter would face off against fellow Unamerican, Otto "The Party Mountie", whom he would defeat to advance in the 12 man tournament for the IWT World Title, however he would lose in the semi-finals along with Devil Goat against the eventual winner of the tournament, Kenzo Suzuki.Sprite successfully retained his title for the fourth time against Coca Cola Can at IWT Xtra V. Jeri-MAX (2010 - ) On December 9 2010, Spriter was chosen to be a rookie for the Jeri-MAX Show PMX where he will be mentored by Pacman Jones. However after Black Hole II he would be signed to the Jeri-Max roster by Sakoda. He would lose on his debut match against Matt Eichorn. After defeating Mongo McMichael, Spriter would lose a 4-Way match for the Hardcore Championship at Jeri-MAX Ooze 2. During that match, he gained the attention of Women's Champion Linda McSeven, who went on to root for him and give him the nickname "The Dark Horse." On the following WARP, Spriter teamed up with McSeven in a losing effort against KAMA and Kim Sakoda. After the match, Linda McMahon came down to the ring and accused McSeven of being a man. Spriter would then assault McMahon with a series of Spriterplexes, allowing McSeven to escape. World CAW Wrestling (2010 - ) On December 9 2010, Spriter would sign a contract to compete in World CAW Wrestling. He would make his debut on Worldwide by defeating Evan Bourne. On the first WCW show of 2011, Spriter would earn a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship at New Years Revolution after beating Scott Steiner. He would lose at New Years Revolution after being eliminated by Lemarcus Carter. On the 2nd Episode of Nitro, Spriter challenged Haduken to a double championship (with Spriter's Young Lions Cup and Haduken's WCW Intercontinental Championship) match at WCW Souled Out, which Haduken accepted. At WCW Souled Out, Spriter would come out vicotrious after Jalin Brown came in and attacked Haduken. Spriter would not appear again until WCW Slamboree 2, where he would defend the WCW Intercontinental Championship against Matt Eichorn, but in a losing effort. Spriter would then be drafted to the Thunder brand. Dynamite Japan (2011- ) Steven Spriter is currently signed to NESE Japanese spinoff Dynamite Japan. He would first appear on episode 2, where he was attack by Masahiro Chono and A BEAR. CAW Clusterfuck Series *Spriter entered the CAW Clusterfuck as the 33rd entrant. He would appear in his bWo attire along with his team mate PFAN. He would eliminate Corey Bayne, but he would finally be eliminated by the Nostalgia Critic. *Sprite entered the CAW Clusterfuck 2 match, but did not enjoy the same success as the first one, and was eliminated by DamaRJ. CAW Champion of Champions Series Spriter would compete in a 20 man Battle Royal for the NAW Hardcore Championship and the CAW Champion of Champions and win it. He would then allow Walleh and Ty to hold the CAW Champion of Champions title with him. He would lose the CAW Champion of Champions to KroniK soon after but regain it as part of the Nexus Gauge, who would be banned from regaining the title as a group after losing to KroniK once again. He would then announce that he would no longer compete for the championship. CAW Young Lions Cup Series Spriter would compete in the CAW Young Lions Cup 2010. In the first round he would defeat one of the Random Mexican KKK Member 7 and he would win the Semi-Final Battle Royal (supposedly bribing the referee), eliminating Rick Acid last. However he would lose to Bryan Davis in the CAW Young Lions Cup 2010 Finals. He would then compete in a triple threat match against then Young Lions Cup Holder, Matt Eichorn, and Spriter's Young Lions Cup Rival, Rick Acid. Spriter would win after stealing the pinfall victory from Matt Eichorn. He would then defend the Young Lions Cup against Haduken in WCW, in a double championship match, with both the Young Lions Cup and the WCW Intercontinental Championship on the line, in which he would win. Since then he has not defended the Young Lions Cup. Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation At WEDF Fate of Champions 2, Steven Spriter would appear in a championship scramble for the WEDF Hardcore Championship. He would win it twice until The Great Khali got the final pin in the match. On a WEDF Flame episode, Steven Spriter challenged The Great Khali to a match for the WEDF Hardcore Championship, however would be attacked by Vertex member Sheamus, meaning he would not be able to compete in the match. Personal Life Outside the ring, Steven Spriter is known to be friends with Danny Jackpot, Oshujax, Sultan Shetty, Jason Matthews, Malcolm McDermott & The Suspect. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **Darkness Drop (Hangman DDT) (2010 - Currently Used) **Burning Skullcracker (Reverse Death Valley Driver) (2010 - Currently Used) **Killshot (Knock Out Punch) (2010 - Currently Used) - Adopted from his trainer Michael Tarver, Rarely used in wrestling **Straight Shooter (Single Leg Boston Crab) (2010 - Currently Used) - Adopted from his trainer Lance Storm **Total Wipeout (Modified TKO) (2010 - Currently Used) **SpriteNation Bamb (Spiral Sit-Down Powerbomb) (2011 - Currently Used) **Head Exploder (Reverse Suplex DDT) (2010) **The Decimator (Pedigree) (2009) *'Signature Moves' **High Running Knee **GTS – Go To Sleep (Fireman's carry dropped into a knee strike to the face) **Lariat (Adopted from his trainer Suspect) **Springboard Moonsault (Adopted from his trainer Suspect) **Bulldog **Multiple Suplex Variations **Belly to Belly Suplex **German Suplex *'Nicknames' **"The Dark Horse" **"The Spritenation Leader" *'Entrance Themes' **"End of Everything" performed by Stereomud and composed by Jim Johnston (NAW; 2010)(as part of The Flock) **"Fear of the Dark" by Iron Maiden (New-WWE & NAW & Jeri-MAX, Briefly in IWT; 2010 - ) **"Tearin' Up My Heart" by N Sync (IWT; 2010 -) **"Forsaken (Instrumental)" by Dream Theater (WCW, New-TNA & NAW; 2010 - 2011) Championships & Accomplishments *'It's Walleh Time' **IWT Spritenation Championship (Originally the IWT Japanese Championship) (x1)(Current) **IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (x4) **IWT Legends Championship (x1) ** IWT Legends Tag Team Championship (x1) (with CYBERDOMAINIAN) **'First IWT Undercard Triple Crown Champion' **'2010 Best Spot of The Year' *'New Age Wrestling' **NAW Intercontinental Championship (2 Times) **NAW Hardcore Championship (4 Times) *'Fat Niggers Wrestling' **FNW Championship (1 Time) *'Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation' **WEDF Hardcore Championship (2 Times) *'World CAW Wrestling' **WCW Intercontinental Championship (1 Time) *'Other Accomplishments' **CAW Champion of Champions (2 Times) **CAW Young Lions Cup Holder (2010)(Current) **Most Underrated CAW Superstar of 2010 **Most Improved CAW Superstar of 2010 **The Vivianverse ranked him #'35' of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in 2010 Trivia *Spriter is 2-1 against CAW Legend Bret Michaels in one-on-one competition and 1-0 against XtremeTony *He is the first asian-born wrestler and champion in NAW Category:New-WWE Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:New-WWE Alumni Category:Suspect Lariat Dungeon Graduate Category:IWT Category:2010 Vivianverse Top 50 Category:Featured Articles Category:Jeri-Max